fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto Murex
Mephistopheles 'Mephisto' Murex, born 1st of July of x762, is a Third Generation Earth Dragon Slayer, not associated to any guild. Appearance Well built man, a bit tall (1,85m), 85 kg. Slightly tanned skin, a bit beat up by the sun. Has some scars in his body from previous fights or injuries. In his face, a dark beard takes over, poorly trimmed in fact. A scar runs across his nose, just below his darkened eyes. Eyes which, when he fully unleashes his powers acquire a brighter color and become much more menacing. Dark medium hair, with an unkempt style. He wears a couple of green earings, given to him by his master on his 15th birthday. He favors light clothing and few layers, tho he bears two big bracers. In spite of this, he tends to change his outfit daily, but maintaining the same style, which is basically shorts and haori. Mephisto also paints his body before going of to missions or battles, as the warriors and soldiers of his village once did. Personality Mephisto is a calm man, and rarely looses his temper, being able to contain his emotions and appear cold as a rock. Yet he praises honor deeds and men, and does not conceal that, as he tends to bond with those he considers "honored". Mephisto assists and helps those he befriends and allies. He claims that contest through single combat, is the most honorable way to settle a dispute. "It's how two men can settle any quarrel, without either one ending up ashamed." he once said. Yet, once in the battlefield, he becomes a different man. Those who have the misfortune to encounter him on the wrong side of the field, experience a sadistic, disrespectful, callous and cruel man, whose main purpose is to inflict pain upon those who he considers vile or of an extreme cowardliness. In the end, Mephisto his your regular honored man, who wishes to have a good time fighting a worthy opponent. History 1st July of x762, Mephisto is born in Cathedra, a rather large village located far from Fiore, characterized by its valley type of shape. On top of each side of the valley, there was a mansion: North was the Murex Mansion; South the Saxum Manor. These two houses have been rivals since the founding of Cathedra, only thing prior to these houses' quarrel, was Cathedra's Cathedral, which is said to be a remnant of the Ancient World. So, its in this environment that Mephisto is raises 'till he reaches the age of 5, which is when boys are first introduced to the village's warrior traditions: Honor of the one on one combat, courage and valor. Before the soldiers left to battle, they would paint their faces to honor their homes, and inspire fear to their oponents. Yet, on the night of 14th October x767 intruders breached Murex's Mansion. The alarm was sounded, bodyguards running everywhere. Absolute chaos reigned in that house, all because the intruders were no where to be found. Eventually things got back to normal withing several hours, for it was thought that the intruders had left. Everything went back to normal within a week's time, yet Mephisto's parents were a bit distant ever since the incident. Since Mephisto was but a little boy, he didnt notice, or perhaps didnt think about it. Little did Mephisto know that his torments where yet to begin. 14th November x767. All hell broke loose.... A monstrous dragon attacks Cathedra. Its wings waving, generated vast winds down below. The beast roared loudly, as it could be heard everywhere. After destroying almost the whole city, the fiend made its way towards the North end of the village, towards the Murex Mansion. As if the house wasnt already in a complete havoc due to the attack on the city, now its being torn apart by this beast's roar. With a single wave of its tail, it destroyed most of the mansion. It is now, that the beast foccuses on something smaller: Two adults and a child; Mephisto and his parents. The father steps forward to allow his family to escape, yet its of little use, for he is vanished in the beasts mighty roar. And with a swift wave of the tail, the mother dissapears from sight. Mephisto is all alone, and schocked, has the beast opens his great maw, and engulfs the child. The survivors think that Mephisto is no more... Yet, a few days later Mephisto wakes up in an old cave. Large and dark it was. Yet, no one was around. He sees a light at the end of a tunnel and makes his way there. The canyon... Mephisto wakes up in a carved cave in the middle of the canyon. Despair fell down upon the child's mind, as he relized that everyone he knew was no more. He cries for a while. Then suddenly, out of the sky, a dragon arrives. Yet this was no ordinary dragon, it was the one who attacked Cathedra! Mephisto feels a burst of rage and fear at the same time. Perhaps he intended to slay the beast with his hands. But before he could do anything the beast spoke: "Mephisto....." it said with an ancient voice "Do not fear me child..." "You killed everyone you bastard!!!!" The child cried out. "Indeed I have, yet they were already dead.... Everyone from the village had been consumed by a curse." Then the dragon told the child about how the Saxum had hired a Dark Wizard to help them get rid of the Murex, but insted the wizard casted a curse upon the whole village, except for the children, for they had pure hearts, so they could not be consumed by the curse's evil. The people that Mephisto tought that it were his parent were in fact assassins that had murdered his real parents, when the home invasion occured. All caused by the Saxum's greed. "I am Onoki, the Earth Dragon. Since you are left with nothing but those clothes, I want you to stay with me, until you are able to travel accross the land... Come I shall teach you my magic.." And so began Mephisto's harsh training under the guidance of Onoki, the Earth Dragon. Ten years later, x777, Mephisto was now a grown boy, strong willed, and well thought by his master. On the 1st July, Mephisto completed 15 years of age and so, Onoki offered Mephisto a pair of green earings, as symbol of the student's progress, and valor. Mephisto was as happy as he could be, and for a week, it kept that way. Then on the 7th of July of x777, Onoki was nowhere to be found. Mephisto looked everywhere, yet his master was nowhere to be seen. Eventually, months passed and Onoki never came, so Mephisto was forced to move on, wandering the land, with no goals... Perhaps he lacked power... Maybe that was the reason that he couldnt find Onoki. Another 5 years passed, as Mephisto kept wandering around the land. He was now a 20 year old man. In a city's tavern, Mephisto overheard some suspicious men talking about something that could harness the very essence of the Earth Magic. He was now solely focused on these men. They left the tavern and went through an alley, and Mephisto followed them. Without anyone around, in the dark of the night, Mephisto assaulted them, almost killing one of the on the start, and interrogated the other one. The frightened man, pointed Mephisto towards a Magic shop known to be associated to dark deeds, and criminal activities. Mephisto chose to ignore these rumors, and entered the shop. Inside there was a short old man, which asked Mephisto what he wanted. "I know that you have a great source of power in this place. I know you have control over Earth Magic!" Mephisto was desperate to find anything, anything at all, yet the old man grinned. "Hehehe.. Poor fool.... Guess you know too much dont you?" Suddenly the man began to come at Mephisto with Earth Spells, trying to kill him, yet Mephisto quickly dispatched the man, with his overwhelming capacities, even for the young man that he was. Something on the backside of the backside of the store called for him.. What was it? It was a lacrima, yet no regular lacrima, this one was not like anything he ever seen.... It was so much more powerful... Its a Dragon Lacrima! According to the man's notes, he intended to implant it on himself using a machine, to grant him powers beyond he could dream. Then, Mephisto changed his whole life. He sat on the machine, turned it on, using the instructions that the old man left, and thus, the Lacrima had been implanted in him. Mephisto woke up the next day, starving, yet, he felt different..... He was no longer a frightened child. He could feel that he was on a new level. Now was the time to set off to a new country., a new kingdom. The Kingdom of Fiore! Now at the age of 29, he still seeks a goal, and a normal life, for he was done searching. Magic and Abilities Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (Do no Metsuryū Mahō): Like 1st Generation Dragons Slayers, Mephisto was taught by a dragon to manipulate Earth as a particular element into his fighting style. Mephisto eats rock and earth around him, in order to help him recover fast. His teeth and jaw muscles are apparently powerful enough to devour very hard chucks of rock with ease. Mephisto's magic involves him turning parts of his body into stone, and even manipulate the earth around him, which can enable him to merge his body with the very soil. Earth Dragon's Scales(Doryū no Uroko): Mephisto covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with rock scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching while covered by these scales, Mephisto was capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal rock. Earth Dragon's Roar(Doryū no Hōkō): Mephisto's unique, rock-based variation the Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power into his mouth, Mephisto shapes it into a powerful stream which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such stream possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of rock in the process, to shred the opponents' body. Earth Dragon's Hammer (Doryū no Hanma): '''Mephisto transforms his arm into a large Stone hammer, increasing punching power. He is also capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body in order to keep an oponent pinned down due to the boulder's weight. '''Earth Dragon's Pike (Doryū no Paikku): Similar to Earth Dragon's Hammer, but possessing penetrating instead of blunt power and thus being possibly deadlier, Mephisto transforms his arm or leg into a large, sharp stone pike.The pike's length can be increased to reach enemies away from him. Mostly used for impaling. Earth Dragon's Pike: Devil's Horns (Doryū no Paikku: Kishin no Gyu Kaku): Mephisto turns his arm into a large, and ornamented (accordingly to his current warpaint) stone spearhead, from which a large number of stone spears is fired towards his enemy multiple times in rapid succession. The attack is portrayed with Mephisto instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. Earth Dragon's Grip (Doryū no Akuryoku): '''Mephisto creates a claw shaped restraint to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints are meant to immobilize the victim's limb, as when several are attached, it seems as if several dragons are holding the victim. '''Earth Dragon's Throwing Spikes: Mephisto is capable of creating sharp, stone spikes in his hands, which appear from almost nowhere due to his Earth Dragon Slayer's powers. These are short and ornamented as his Devil's Horn. They can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. Earth Dragon's Heavy Hitter (Doryū no Cho Kyoridasha): Mephisto punches the target while covered in Earth Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. His Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal is created before his fist while he does so. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (Metsu Ryū Ōgi): * Engulfing Demon: Dragon Maw: One of Mephisto's most powerful arts. He claps his hands, as his Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal appears beneath him, with a great size. Then, Mephisto slams both hands on the ground, causing it earthquakes in the area. By using his influence over the Earth element, he makes the ground below his enemy rip open a great fissure, shaped like a giant dragon's mouth in order to make the target fall into it, and then be crushed by it, as it closes in a split-second. This attack consumes a lot of magic, forcing Mephisto to feed afterwards in order to keep on fighting. * Engulfing Demon: Rock Forest: '''This is Mephisto's alternate great art. Also, by joining his hands, he summons his Dragon Slayer's Magic Seal, and slamming them on the ground, Mephisto uses his influence over Earth element, as he forces a vast amount of gargantuan rock spikes to sprout out of the ground at an immense speed, in order to strike a large area, or multiple enemies. This attack also drains a lot of magic, so he'll be forced to feed. '''Enhanced Smell: Mephisto has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. Enhanced Durability: Due to being an Earth element adept, Mephisto has always felt that he needed to be "As hard as a rock". So He'd take a lot of punishment regularly, so to make his body tough and resilient. Enhanced Strength: Mephisto's greatest quality. He can easily lift boulders without much effort, due to his long years of training this characteristic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: During battle, Mephisto mostly uses his bare hands to fight, delivering devastating blows due to his great strength. He also possesses a great knowledge in martial arts, as it was taught to every boy in the village, from an early age. Earth Phasing: Due to his nature as an Earth Dragon Slayer, he turn his body into any type of rock, dirt, mineral or stone, in order to merge with it, thus being able to phase by it. Dragon Force (Doragon Fōsu): The ultimate form of a dragon slayer, musters up all the power they have been taught by there dragon and makes there body take on multiple properties of the dragon. This form has not yet been seen fully completed or used frequently in the anime, so the full potential is unknown and it is hard to use. Though he can become part dragon when he utilizes all his potential. Equipment Bracers of the Earth Dragon: Mephisto is usually seen wearing these big bracers, which were made from Onoki's very scales. Relationships Shinamori Aoshi - Mephisto's rogue partner. Quotes (On 1 vs 1 combats) "It's how two men can settle any quarrel, without either one ending up ashamed." Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Slayer